A Night to Remember
by shigemoto
Summary: How do shinobi cope with the endless missions, fatigue and death in their lives? Everyone has their own methods, but this is how Genma helped Shizune.


**A Night to Remember**

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Set at any point in the Shippudden era, Shizune is 27 and Genma is 29. Updated with new content and changed the format from multiple short chapters into one longer piece. Sorry for taking so long to finish. Thank you for waiting! _

* * *

Dark and dim, the bar was filled with a smoky haze and the hushed voices of Konoha shinobi gathering to drink away memories of the week's assignments. He came to meet the regular jounin crew, but he caught sight of an unexpected green dress as his eyes swept across the room. Barely conscious of how quickly he changed direction, he sauntered over to the bar and sat down on the empty stool beside her.

Drained from the day's work, Shizune didn't have the strength to hold her head up and leaned into her hands for support. Staring into the bottom of her empty sake cup, she didn't take note of the person sitting next to her.

"Hokage-sama finally driving you to drink, Shiz?" Genma jokingly asked, swirling the ever-present senbon between his lips as he spoke.

Shizune turned her head, peering at her former teammate between her fingers and dark bangs. Not in the mood to grant Konoha's resident practical joker and number one flirt an answer, she just turned back to her empty glass.

"Aw, it can't be that bad." Waving a hand to get the bartender's attention he gently nudged her elbow with his, "C'mon...tell Uncle Genma what happened."

Stifling the a laugh, Shizune finally lifted her head from her hands to look at the man next to her. Shiranui Genma - her childhood friend, teammate and like all the other shinobi in the bar that night, a survivor. He smiled under her intense scrutiny. "Just 'cause I'm the most handsome man in here is no reason to stare, Shizune" he jokingly chided her.

Not able to speak the volumes of sadness in her heart, she raised her hand to lightly caress his cheek. Her fingers dancing over an old scar by his eye; a scar she had healed but was now coupled with slightest creases of age. "How did we manage to get so old, Genma?" she whispered.

He took her hand in his and gently kissed her cold fingers understanding that it wasn't a question about age, but of guilt for having lived through the battles when so many did not. A tear slipped from her eyes and without a thought, Genma leaned in to catch the droplet with his lips.

"Gen..." He silenced her with another kiss, knowing that no words could lighten the burden of guilt for a ninja. He continued to gently press his lips to hers while her hands moved to his vest. He expected her to shove him away, but she pulled on his collar roughly, suddenly deepening the kiss with her parted lips. The urgency in her kiss was a shock and not many women could surprise him. Standing off the stool he gripped her short, dark hair - pulling her closer as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She pressed against him, welcoming the feeling of his tongue pushing into her and his warm hands on her back.

They broke the kiss, taking deep breaths of the smoky, bar air. Without speaking, Genma turned towards the bar and reached for a shot of sake. Downing the drink in seconds, he set the cup on the bar with a handful of bills to cover the tab. He took Shizune by the elbow and gently ushered her off the stool, moving towards the door. She held back for a moment, but his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer, a hot wordless breath on her ear as he escorted her out the door.

-- xXxXxXxXxXxXx --

She shivered in the cold night air, grateful for the warmth of his arms around her. No words were spoken, but his hand gently brushed up and down her arm while they walked. He brought her to his apartment, keeping one hand on her back while the other reached for keys. He let go only momentarily to perform the hand seal that unlocked the additional protection jutsu on his apartment. She looked at him questioningly, surprised that the carefree flirt would go through the extra effort. He shrugged his shoulders and gestured for her to enter, saying with a smile, "Ladies come first."

She bowed slightly and entered his apartment, noting the spartan masculine décor. She wondered how long he had lived here. Judging by the pristine furniture it hadn't been long, but then most active shinobi were rarely home. Before she could voice her thoughts, his hands were on her waist. He spun her around to face him, whispering hotly in her ear, "Shizune...let me make love to you tonight." He moved a hand from her waist to the small of her back, slowly tracing small circles as she contemplated her answer. His fingers danced up her back, gently grazing her silken dress, stopping at her shoulder.

Even in heels, she suddenly felt small in the arms of the senbon assassin. His hands stopped moving and she looked up, catching his dark brown eyes staring into hers. Not wanting to waste time with words, her hand brushed against his cheek and she took the weapon from his lips before pulling his mouth to hers.

Responding with equal fervor, his tongue darted between her lips while his hands moved down her back, gripping her rear to lift her into the kiss. She let his tongue explore her mouth before sucking on it, letting her tongue slide against his. She felt him harden as they kissed. He groped her roughly, completely lifting her off the floor and wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing his hard-on into her. She moaned mid-kiss feeling him against her, tilting her head back to catch a breath of air. Her slight movement backwards tipped their balance forcing Genma to quickly turn and press her against the wall instead of landing on the hard tiles in the hallway.

She moaned again feeling his hard chest and even harder cock against her body. Taking advantage of the extra wall support, he let a hand free to wander up her thigh. The dress had fallen back to her hips, exposing the black tight shorts favored by so many kunoichi. His finger slipped inside the elastic rim and a swift pull on the shorts exposed her nakedness. Momentarily surprised for the second time that evening, he broke the lustful kisses to tease her. "Shizune...not even going to make me work for it?

With heavy breaths, she quipped "Made you hold out twenty years didn't I?"

"Hmm, that's true," he murmured, placing soft kisses on her neck before adding, "then I should really make it worth the wait."

-- xXxXxXxXxXxXx --

Genma let his lips slide down to the nape of her neck, keeping his left hand under her for support as the right moved up underneath her robe-like dress. He felt her muscles tense under his touch as his fingers moved over her flat stomach. Her breath hitched as he gently bit her neck and gripped her firm breast at the same time. He rolled the pert mound in his palm while moving his lips back up her neck. He stopped at her ear, gently sucking on soft lobe before whispering, "Tonight...you are mine, Shizune."

That said, he pulled his hand out from under her loosened dress and placed it behind her knees, deftly moving her legs so he could carry her down the hall as if she were his bride.

Surprised by his sudden movements, Shizune kept her arms loosely wrapped Genma's neck as he carried into his bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind them before setting her at the edge of the bed. While he stood in front of her unzipping his jounin vest, Shizune playfully slid her foot up the inside of his leg, stopping just before the very noticeable bulge in his pants. Smirking she leaned forward, grabbing his belt buckle and tugging him to her. Her delicate fingers unfastened the belt and pulled his shirt up from the waistline of his pants, exposing his torso. With her hands on his hips, she kissed his stomach, feeling his muscles tighten as she gently nipped at his skin. She could taste light sweat as her tongue slid over his well-defined abs. Her lips followed the narrow line of hair from his navel south while her fingers dipped under the elastic of his boxers. She gripped his firm butt for a moment before pulling his boxers and pants down, easing the fabric over his erection.

Her hot mouth was on the tip of his hard-on the moment she pulled his clothes aside. He gasped at sensation of her warm mouth after the brief shock of cool air on his nakedness. She slowly pulled him closer, taking in as much of him as she could. She pulled back and moved her hand over his slick shaft as she sucked on the head, flicking the underside of his penis with her tongue. Genma groaned, hardening each time she flicked her tongue against him. Feeling all the blood rush to his dick and his balls tightening, Genma pushed Shizune off his cock. "Stubborn woman, didn't I say that I would pleasure you?" His frustration was evident, but she could only smile at him.

Deciding that waiting was no longer an option, Genma yanked his shirt off and stepped out of the pants puddled at his ankles. He roughly pushed Shizune further up on the bed. "You are going to lay back and let someone else take care of you for a change, dammit."

He ripped her already loosened dress open, pulling it off her shoulders. Her nipples perked at the exposure to the cool night air. Positioned between her legs, he leaned hungerly over her and roughly kissed her, moving one hand over her breasts. His patience worn thin, Genma bit at her lips, then neck, shoulders and collarbone as if eating every inch of her body. He stopped at her breasts, pausing briefly to slow down and savor her. He licked around her nipples, swirling his tongue around the perked nubs before taking one in his mouth. He suckled her, moving one hand over the neglected breast. His other hand slid under hips lifting her up against his raging hard-on. She moaned, feeling the softness of his mouth on her breasts and the hardness of his cock against her naked folds. He shifted his weight and moved his cock against her, teasing her as he slid between her moistened lips without entering her.

"Gen...ma...please..."

Without responding to her, Genma focused on her other breast and continued move gently between her legs, rubbing his shaft against her clit. Her wetness soaked him and she bucked her hips in frustration, enticing him to slip inside her. He lifted his mouth from her breasts and to look at her face. Sweat beaded on her brow, her eyes were closed and lips moved silently as if she were praying. He kissed her cheek, watching her eyes flicker open. The need for escape filled her beautiful gray eyes. Pulling her hands into his, he pressed her palms into the pillow and kissed her deeply, slipping his cock inside her as he slid his tongue over lips.

Her hips bucked as he entered her. He pushed his cock into her completely. She loved the fullness of him inside her and the weight of his chest pressing down on her. He held still, relishing the feeling of her inner muscles tightening around him as he held her body. Relinquishing her lips from his kiss, he slid out of her. Her eyes widened as he left her empty, her heart momentarily sinking. He kissed her temple while angling his hips to push her into her more deeply. She lifted her legs around his waist to accommodate him. With her hands gripped tightly in his, he thrust into her again and again. He pushed with increasing speed as she moaned into his ear, her hips rising to meeting him with each movement, her walls tightening with each thrust preventing him from pulling out completely. He felt the familiar knots of pressure build and hoped he could ride out the waves of her passion.

"Genma, fill me...please!" She begged him as she arched her back against him. He was only too happy to oblige and thrust into her as he climaxed, spilling into her as she orgasmed, milking him with her pulsing muscles. They stopped with heavy breaths, her insides still quivering. He let one hand go and reached for the sheets to cover their sweat-soaked bodies. He moved his hips just slightly, turning her with him as he lay on his side, still inside her. Pulling the sheet over them, Genma kissed Shizune on the forehead. "Goodnight, Shizune...tomorrow will be a better day. I promise."

* * *

_Should there be more? Please review!_


End file.
